


justanotherStonyfan: Sweet and Down low - Russian translation - Заменитель сахара

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, анальный секс, восстановление после травмы, минет, обсуждение кинка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Я знаю, что обычно ты через пару часов уже был бы на ногах и что ты, наверняка, проделывал это уже миллион раз.Стив поворачивается и смотрит на него.- Но? – говорит он.-Но вчера я видел, как на тебя рухнуло целое бетонное сооружение на другом континенте, и мне бы хотелось вернуться в постель еще на пару часиков и насладиться тем, что я все еще могу, ну знаешь... Что ты все еще...На секунду Стив задумывается об этом.- Да, хорошо, - хрипло произносит он.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	justanotherStonyfan: Sweet and Down low - Russian translation - Заменитель сахара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet and Down Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806838) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 

> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Посреди ночи Джеймс просыпается и обнаруживает, что Стива нет в постели. Учитывая, сколько бетонной пыли он вдохнул, Стив положил себе под голову четыре подушки вместо двух, потому что его тело, как обычно, станет очищать легкие кашлем, и Джеймс подумал, что лучше дать ему побольше свободного места, чтобы удобнее двигаться и кашлять. Поэтому этой ночью ему не довелось потеснее к нему прижаться. Соответственно Стиву было легко встать и уйти.

Джеймс не знает, что его разбудило, но Стива нет рядом и матрас уже прохладный, то есть его нет уже достаточно долго. Утром Джеймсу на работу, но вчера они проспали полдня, а потом по сути ничего не делали, вот только Джеймс узнал, что у Стива может быть сотрясение мозга. Потому что Тони Старк пролетел с ним вместе прямо сквозь бетонную стену.

\- Ты шутишь? – воскликнул тогда Джеймс. – Ты позволил мне уложить тебя в постель, когда у тебя, возможно, сотрясение мозга?

\- Расслабься, солнышко, - ответил Стив, притягивая его поближе к себе под одеялом. – Мне запрещают спать в таких случаях не больше двенадцати часов, мой метаболизм в четыре раза быстрее, чем у всех остальных. К тому времени, как мы приземлились, я уже был в безопасности.

\- После того, как пролетел сквозь стену.

\- Ну, учитывая, что нужно было выбирать между тем, чтобы со мной _пролетели _сквозь стену, и тем, чтобы утонуть в подземном тоннеле... – заметил он, и Джеймс содрогнулся, подвинулся поближе.

\- Ладно, я сделаю исключение.

Но немного странно, что Стив уже встал и где-то ходит, учитывая, насколько сильно была повреждена его нога, - Джеймсу удалось рассмотреть ее поближе. Вчера днем она выглядела так, словно кто-то пытался вырезать из его ноги филе, что означает, что когда все только случилось, она выглядела намного хуже. К тому времени, как они снова отправились в постель, она выглядела ненамного менее ужасно, хотя Стив заверил его, что к утру станет лучше.

Потом есть еще его спина. В общем, всем известно, что бетон безжалостен, даже если тебя частично заслонит твой металлический напарник, даже если ты в защитной одежде, даже если твои раны очень быстро заживают. Вчера вечером, когда он разделся, это выглядело как грязь, синего и красновато-желтого оттенков. Но к тому времени, как они легли спать, кожа на спине была фиолетово-черной, похожей на ваксу, растянутую между его плеч, словно пелерина. Там были и царапины, но они, в основном, уже затянулись, хотя сместить вес его тела со спины все равно было еще одной хорошей причиной спать полусидя.

И пусть это всего лишь синяки – Стив сам говорил, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Но они покрывают его плечи. А значит поднять кружку, откинуть одеяло, почистить зубы, встать или наклониться и все такое прочее – все это сопровождается сильной болью, проникающей до самых костей. Он упомянул о нескольких трещинах в кости, но они тоже должны быстро зарастать, так что все дело именно в невероятных неудобствах, которые доставляет глубокая, обширная боль, сопровождающая каждое его движение.

Джеймс садится и осматривается. Он не видит никакого шевеления поблизости.

\- Джарвис, - говорит он, - где Стив?

\- _Коммандер Роджерс занимается физиотерапией, - _отвечает Джарвис.

Джеймс откидывает одеяло и встает.

\- Где? – спрашивает он. – Мне туда можно?

\- _Разрешенный доступ включает использование спортзала соответственно распоряжению Коммандера. Пожалуйста, следуйте за указателями._

И на стене появляется белая линия, параллельная полу. Джеймс накидывает халат, чтобы не ходить в одних боксерах, и следует за линией из спальни. Она ведет его по коридору в противоположном направлении от гостиной, через двери, которые Джеймс еще ни разу не открывал, и дальше по коридору к еще одной двери в конце.

\- О, - говорит Джеймс. –Ты уверен, что мне можно?

\- _Разрешенный допуск позволяет вам входить и использовать спортзал, бассейн, внутренний дворик, спа, кабинет и студию Коммандера. Вы также можете, по желанию, использовать свободные комнаты и вторую или третью спальню. Офис Коммандера в соответствии с текущим уровнем вашего допуска остается запретной зоной, поскольку для доступа требуется более высокий уровень допуска._

\- Офигеть, - бормочет Джеймс. – И все это на этом этаже?

\- _Да, сэр, -_ отвечает Джарвис, - _хотя в основном и не используется. Коммандер предпочитает общественные комнаты собственным._

Джеймс открывает дверь и входит, обнаруживая еще один широкий и очень длинный коридор, в конце которого, опять-таки, есть дверь. Этот коридор куда длиннее предыдущего, словно коридор в гостинице. Если Джеймс правильно прикидывает, то комнаты за этими стенами должны быть примерно в четыре раза больше спальни Стива, а спальня Стива достаточно большая.

Белая линия на стене идет до двери в самом конце коридора. Эта комната, должно быть, огромная. А может там еще один коридор, кто знает?

Ну, вообще-то, через минутку Джеймс и сам узнает, и он подходит к двери, не особо представляя, что может находиться за ней. А находит он там спортзал. Настоящий спортзал, освещенный галогеновыми лампами, с окнами вдоль одной из стен. Там есть боксерская груша, беговая дорожка, гребные тренажеры, эллипсоид – любые тренажеры, которые Джеймс только может представить, здесь есть. А напротив входа, где стоит Джеймс, видна еще одна стена с окнами, через которые он видит блестящую воду двадцатипятиметрового бассейна, расположенного вдоль зала, а за ним, со всех сторон, кроме той, где вход, простирается сверкающий ночной Нью-Йорк. Он подозревает, что не чувствует влажности или запаха хлора от бассейна благодаря специальной системе вентиляции в Башне.

Идя через спортзал, он замечает в бассейне Стива, отдыхающего в углу, на спине, положив руки на бортики и откинув голову назад. Шея и плечи Стива все еще покрыты синяками, и, хотя Джеймс не может видеть его спину, он знает, как далеко вниз вдоль позвоночника спускаются синяки.

Джеймс входит в помещение бассейна, потому что никто его пока еще не останавливал, и погружается в душный теплый воздух, пахнущий хлором, а Стив, очень медленно, приподнимает голову, глядя на него с другой стороны бассейна.

\- Привет, - произносит он, хрипло, словно он долго молчал, золотистая щетина на его челюсти поблескивает на свету. – Почему ты не спишь?

Джеймс скидывает халат – он не против намочить боксеры – и ныряет в бассейн, просто потому что может, аккуратно, без брызг, и не очень глубоко, выныривает достаточно близко к Стиву, чтобы ему хватило всего пару шагов до того добраться, встав на дно. Вода в этом месте достает Стиву до груди, когда тот стоит, что означает, что Джеймсу она будет примерно до плеча, и Джеймс откидывает промокшие волосы с лица перед тем, как поцеловать Стива.

Стив, как оказывается, полностью обнажен. Единственное, что на нем надето, - это его вечные армейские жетоны на цепочке, скрытые под водой. Отражающийся в бассейне свет заливает снизу бледно-бирюзовым цветом его горло, подмышки, низ челюсти, контрастно подчеркивает черты его лица.

Благодаря этому, его рот выглядит крайне привлекательно.

Джеймс целует Стива и, стараясь не трогать синяки, цепляется за него, потому что тот достаточно силен, чтобы это выдержать, а потом усаживается верхом на его здоровую ногу. Щетина Стива царапает ему щеку.

\- Проснулся, а тебя рядом нет, - говорит он. – Джарвис сказал, что ты занимаешься физиотерапией.

Стив кивает, а Джеймс вплетает пальцы в его мокрые волосы.

\- Да, - говорит тот. – Самое время мне этим заняться, учитывая, как быстро на мне все заживает. Я походил, а потом забрался в бассейн, чтобы закончить тренировку. Ну и плюс мои... – он морщится, - плечи.

\- Ты ходил? – спрашивает Джеймс, слегка взволнованно, но Стив только кивает в сторону спортзала.

\- Только на дорожке, - говорит он. – Завтра на работе ты будешь никакой.

\- Все нормально, - говорит Джеймс, - я немного перерабатывал последние пару дней, я могу пойти к одиннадцати.

Стив смотрит на него.

\- О, милый, - говорит он, с ехидной улыбочкой. – Начнешь работать в то время, когда обычно только встаешь?

Джеймс смотрит на него.

\- Ты ранен, - говорит он. – Так что я не тресну тебе за это.

Стив только целует его снова.

\- Ты можешь пойти спать, солнышко, не оставайся тут только из-за меня. Я просто... ну знаешь. Подожду, пока боль пройдет, а потом приму душ.

Джеймсу не нравится, как это звучит.

\- Неа, - говорит он. – Я в порядке. Кстати, а где ваши плавки, мистер?

Он подчеркивает свой вопрос одной блуждающей рукой, и Стив улыбается, закатывая глаза.

\- Простите, что оскорбил вашу деликатную натуру, - он отталкивается от бортика, Джеймс отпускает его, и Стив заходит чуть глубже, поворачивается к нему лицом, - но окна снаружи зеркальные, никто ничего не увидит. Разве ты не знал правила, когда вошел сюда?

У них было много секса. У них было много всего и _кроме_ секса. И все равно Джеймс краснеет.

\- А, так это один из таких бассейнов, да? – он подтягивается за бортик и вылезает.

Стив опускается в воду глубже, словно аллигатор, только нос и глаза над поверхностью, пока Джеймс пытается стянуть с себя мокрую ткань. Боксеры не хотят съезжать, в основном потому, что они облегающие и мокрые насквозь в данный момент, но он достаточно быстро умудряется скатать пропитанную водой ткань до лодыжек, подбирает боксеры и бросает через весь бассейн, чтобы ему не пришлось заново обходить его, когда Стив решит, что с него хватит. Он не рассчитывает силу и мокрая ткань чвякает о стекло дверей бассейна перед тем, как свалиться на пол.

Джеймс морщится, но Стив только посмеивается.

\- Давай, - говорит он, - залезай обратно, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

И Джеймс повинуется – на этот раз он просто садится и соскальзывает с бортика вместо того, чтобы нырять. И хорошо, потому что Стив уже плывет к нему. Вообще, он, должно быть, отплыл подальше, чтобы лучше видеть Джеймса, когда тот снимал боксеры, а теперь он приближается к нему снова, обнимает его и целует.

\- Ты это мне хотел показать? – Джеймс демонстративно двигает бедрами.

\- Что плохо в воде с хлоркой, - говорит Стив, - так это что она попадает в места, где ей быть не следует, если попытаться заняться сексом в бассейне. Может быть, я как-нибудь куплю что-то надувное и попробуем это таким образом. А пока что, нет – посмотри в окно.

Джеймс фыркает и поворачивается в объятиях Стива, позволяет тому прижаться к себе поплотнее сзади. Так странно обниматься здесь, у бортика в бассейне, и он очень ярко ощущает различные текстуры тела Стива – широкие, плоские грудные мышцы, бугристые мышцы живота, мощь его крепких бедер и странно интимное ощущение от незаинтересованного члена Стива вдоль его задницы, но Джеймс послушно смотрит на Нью-Йорк, на отражение их лиц в стекле, а потом Стив говорит:

\- Свет, Джарвис, - и комната погружается во тьму.

И внезапно Джеймс может видеть на мили вокруг, простирающуюся под ними ковром сеть огоньков, гигантские башни с сияющими, как звезды, шпилями, поднимающиеся над городом.

\- Ого, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив прижимается к нему и бормочет на ухо:

\- Ага.

Это похоже на звездное небо, прямо у них под ногами, прекрасное, идеальное, почти нереальное.

И Джеймс знает, что находиться в бассейне – не то же самое, что парить в невесомости, но, в этот конкретный момент, ощущения достаточно похожие.

* * *

Они проводят еще немного времени в бассейне, Джеймс плавает вокруг Стива, а тот просто наслаждается тем, что ему не нужно нагружать раненую ногу. Джеймс не принимает душ вместе со Стивом, потому что это было бы контрпродуктивно, хотя, скорее всего, тоже принесло бы немало удовольствия. Вместо этого он сидит на крышке унитаза, завернувшись в полотенце, и смотрит, как Стив намыливается. Что приносит почти столько же удовольствия.

Он знает, что Стив способен позаботиться о себе сам – Стив делал это многие годы – но Джеймс чувствует себя лучше просто от того, что присматривает за ним, а еще от знания, что он может очень быстро принести что-то, что понадобится Стиву, тем самым избавляя его от необходимости неловко выбираться из душа и забираться обратно. Стив не устраивает для него шоу в душе, но Джеймсу этого и не надо. Есть нечто почти _более _интимное в том, чтобы смотреть, как он моется, без сексуального подтекста, смотреть, как он делает нечто настолько личное и обычно скрытое от глаз других. Джеймса подпустили ближе, и он знает, как ему повезло, что это случилось.

Закончив, Стив смывает мыльную пену (и если у него уходит на это чуть больше времени, чем обычно, Джеймс не собирается осуждать его за это), а потом осторожно выходит из душа. Его нога, которую уже не нужно заворачивать, чтобы не намокла, выглядит ужасно, естественно, но она выглядит куда лучше, чем перед тем, как они легли спать.

\- А теперь самая сексуальная часть, - говорит Стив, - подай мне полотенце, чтобы я мог вытереть яйца.

Джеймс смеется и отдает ему полотенце, в которое был завернут, а сам забирается в душ. Его мокрые боксеры лежат в раковине, и он разберется с ними позже. Пока что, главное – это смыть хлорку с волос и вернуться в постель.

Вот только... ну, он позволяет себе кое-что предположить и моется чуть дольше, более основательно.

Когда он заканчивает, однако, в спальне Стива нет.

Джеймс хмурится и идет, заворачиваясь в свой халат, в гостиную, где Стив стоит, опираясь бедром о кухонную столешницу, одетый в пижаму, и возится с кофеваркой. Его белая майка достаточно тонкая, чтобы Джеймс мог видеть через нее синяки.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив даже слегка вздрагивает от неожиданности, что... ого, это точно показывает, что ему следует быть в постели, - что обычно ты через пару часов уже был бы на ногах и что ты, наверняка, проделывал это уже миллион раз.

Стив поворачивается и смотрит на него.

\- Но? – говорит он.

-Но вчера я видел, как на тебя рухнуло целое бетонное сооружение на другом континенте, и мне бы хотелось вернуться в постель еще на пару часиков и насладиться тем, что я все еще могу, ну знаешь... Что ты все еще...

На секунду Стив задумывается об этом, печально смотрит на кофемашину.

\- Да, хорошо, - хрипло произносит он и начинает хромать в сторону Джеймса, его жетоны позвякивают с каждым неровным шагом.

Он хромает сильнее, чем когда выбрался из бассейна, что означает, что ходьбой он перечеркивает всю пользу, и Джеймс обнимает его за талию, подныривая под плечо Стива и тщательно следя за тем, куда он кладет руку для поддержки.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Стив, словно для Джеймса это не счастье так прижиматься к его торсу, словно это не счастье, что тот все еще рядом и Джеймс может делать это, и он кладет руку на живот Стиву (вовсе не для того, чтобы пощупать его пресс, и Стив совершенно точно не посмеивается по этому поводу) и обеспечивает поддержку, которая, вероятно, Стиву и не нужна особо, чтобы вернуть того в постель.

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спрашивает Джеймс, замечая, что Стив выглядит чуть иначе, чем обычно, когда тот укладывается обратно, устраивается на подушках.

Он бледноват, седина на его висках чуть менее заметна на фоне белизны его кожи, синяки кажутся ярче и глубже на фоне бледных простыней, но глаза открыты и ясны, и его губы тоже чуть приоткрыты.

\- Не думаю, что мне что-то нужно, - говорит Стив, но это не совсем правда, и Джеймс это видит.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джеймс, - я вернусь через минутку.

Он идет в кухню, к холодильнику Стива, рядом с которым стоит морозильник, набирает миску льда и приносит его обратно в спальню. Он берет еще одно полотенце в ванной – чистое и сухое, а потом кладет его на комод, а миску на полотенце.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Стив, когда Джеймс погружает обе руки в миску со льдом.

\- Расслабься, - говорит он, - просто доверься мне.

\- Я тебе доверяю, - говорит Стив, - но мне также не хотелось бы, чтобы ты игрался с кубиками льда на мне.

Что... окей, Джеймс и не собирался, но на это стоит обратить внимание.

\- Я не «Космополитен», - говорит Джеймс.

\- Кто? Космополит? О, ну я не стал бы так категорически утверждать, - отвечает Стив. – Я уверен, ты очень много знаешь. Ты говорил, что учишь китайский...

\- Это журнал такой, - говорит Джеймс, извлекая руки из миски и вытирая их о край полотенца. – Он знаменит тем, что всегда предлагает использовать кубики льда... – Но Стив улыбается. – Ах ты говнюк, - говорит Джеймс. – А я-то повелся. Откуда ты знаешь про «Космополитен»?

Стив ухмыляется, и Джеймс закатывает глаза, подходя к кровати.

\- Ты можешь снять майку? – спрашивает Джеймс, и для Стива это явно не так просто – Джеймс почти чувствует себя виноватым, что попросил об этом – но в конце концов с ворчанием и позвякиванием жетонов белая майка оказывается у того в руках, а не на теле, и он кладет ее на постель рядом с собой, откидываясь обратно на подушки.

Джеймс снимает халат, наблюдает за тем, как Стив ест его глазами, пока он откладывает халат в сторону, а потом одной рукой откидывает одеяла со Стива. Тот выглядит слегка удивленным, но вовсе не недовольным, и Джеймс аккуратно забирается на постель и садится верхом ему на бедра.

Стив и так почти сидит со всеми этими подушками, так что Джеймсу не приходится далеко наклоняться, чтобы его поцеловать, руки Стива тут же оказываются на его спине, поглаживают ее, спускаясь на талию. Губы Стива приоткрываются под его губами, его движения неторопливы, и Джеймс, так осторожно, как только может, опускает прохладные пальцы одной руки Стиву на затылок, а пальцы другой вплетает в его волосы.

Он чувствует, как Стив содрогается при этом всем телом, физически ощущает тихий стон, поднимающийся из глубины горла Стива, когда прохладные пальцы Джеймса слегка смягчают боль. Разница, скорее всего, не существенная, но Стиву, кажется, нравится, его пальцы сжимаются на коже Джеймса, а потом Стив двигается, притягивает Джеймса чуть ближе, приподнимает голову, и...

\- Ой, - Стив отодвигается обратно, - ой, _ой,_ ладно...

\- Прости!

\- Нет, - говорит Стив, - нетнет, это... – он вздыхает. – Нет, я сам напрягся, я собирался двинуться и...

Он откидывается на подушки и гладит ладонью бедро Джеймса, выдыхая через нос.

\- Ты можешь не двигаться? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив хмурится, глядя на него.

\- В смысле? – спрашивает он, а Джеймс тянется и открывает ящик тумбочки.

Стив покупает только лучшее, то, чего надолго хватает, и Джеймс вытаскивает из ящика флакон с дозатором.

\- Это очень удобно, - говорит Джеймс, - я имею в виду, ты можешь не двигаться?

Стив смотрит на флакон, потом на Джеймса. Тот уже схватил презерватив и отползает подальше на коленках.

\- Ээ, - говорит Стив, - Погоди, что ты...

\- Я собираюсь надеть на тебя презерватив, - говорит Джеймс.

У Стива только начинает вставать, он видит его член сквозь ткань пижамы, так что он кладет презерватив рядом и берется за пояс штанов Стива. Их несложно сдвинуть, несложно стянуть вниз. Стив чуть хмурится в его сторону, но не кажется озабоченным, пока Джеймс стягивает его штаны до колен, а потом его член наливается кровью в руке Джеймса даже без поглаживания, хотя Стив снова вздрагивает от прохладной кожи на его горячей плоти. Вот просто так. Джеймс просто держит член Стива в руке, и тот встает – и это творит чудеса с его самооценкой.

\- Мы уже кое-что пробовали, - говорит Джеймс, расправляя презерватив на члене Стива, потом подползая ближе на коленках, - но я еще не был на тебе сверху, во всяком случае не полноценно. – Он выдавливает в ладонь немного смазки, заводит руку за спину и берется за член Стива, прижимает головку к своей дырочке, распределяет по члену смазку и придерживает его, чтобы стоял ровно. – Не волнуйся, я подготовился в душе.

И он начинает опускаться на него – до Стива не сразу доходит, что он сказал, на секунду верхняя часть его тела скручивается вперед, когда он поднимает руки, но озабоченность на его лице спустя миг сменяется наслаждением, от которого отвисает челюсть, когда головка его члена проскальзывает внутрь, и он снова откидывает голову на подушки.

Далее следует самая потрясающая смена выражений да-пожалуйста-нет-спасибо, что Джеймс когда-либо видел за какие-то пять секунд, когда Стив одновременно реально получает удовольствие от того, что делает Джеймс, но в то же время искренне сожалеет, что так резко дернулся, чтобы его остановить.

Он расслабляется в подушках с придушенным звуком типа:

\- _Аххаа?_

И Джеймс пытается не рассмеяться.

А потом Стив хватает воздух ртом и, реально, это очень, очень здорово, и именно этого Джеймс и хотел. Стив обычно тихий, но Джеймс ничего так не любит, как слышать звуки, которые тот издает, и Стив хлопает по матрасу одной ладонью, слепо шарит другой, нащупывая бедро Джеймса, а потом его пальцы впиваются в него сильнее.

\- Что за черт, малыш, ты... _о_, я думал, это... – но эту фразу прерывает другой стон, на этот раз глубокий, гортанный, его рот открыт, грудь вздымается, и Джеймс прикусывает губу и опускается ниже и ниже, и смотрит, как тело Стива полностью замирает, когда Джеймс опускается до упора. – А, _аа _чтотыдел...

Джеймс упирается обеими руками в роскошный пресс кубиками Стива и покачивается вперед, с силой сжимая мышцы, и, буквально, больше ничего и не требуется. Стив издает звук, словно он только что сбросил вес, примерно в восемь раз превышающий его собственный, а потом словно содрогается на постели, а спустя мгновение шипит, когда его пальцы впиваются в простыню и бедро Джеймса.

\- О, _о,_ \- восклицает он с закрытыми глазами, а потом, - _Джеймс!_

И Джеймс смотрит, как сокращаются мышцы его живота, смотрит, как вздымается и содрогается его грудь, как его пальцы скручиваются и застывают, словно когти. Ему, наверное, больно, чего Джеймс не хотел, но на той части лица Стива, что видна Джеймсу, застыло это прекрасное огорошенное выражение, и его кожа бледная, но такая гладкая в мягком золотистом свете, симулирующем лампы накаливания, который Стив предпочитает в спальне.

Джеймс снова сжимает мышцы, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Стив отреагирует всем телом, старается продлить его удовольствие еще немного, но Стив снова хлопает по матрасу, а потом еще раз.

\- Погоди, - говорит он, - ты не мог бы... слезть... с меня на... – и Джеймс немедленно приподнимается и отодвигается назад, и уже открывает рот, чтобы просить прощения, но все тело Стива словно делает яростную попытку скрутиться в бараний рог, когда он с него слезает. – О господи, охренеть, - говорит Стив.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, исполненный неуверенности.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, и Стив смеется слегка дрожащим голосом.

\- Господи, это было даже быстрее, чем в самый первый раз, прости, - говорит он. – Боже.

Он лежит очень неподвижно и дышит очень часто, а Джеймс упирается руками в постель и нависает над ним, чтобы он мог поцеловать Стива, не прикасаясь к нему.

\- Мм, - мычит Стив, не отрываясь от его губ, - ммм, - и Джеймс просто целует его еще какое-то время, просто приоткрывает губы и целует Стива, а тот утопает в подушках со штанами спущенными до колена.

Есть кое-что, что Джеймс хочет ему сказать (одно, два, три слова), но сейчас не время. Сейчас кажется, что это прозвучит избито, или слишком скоро, или... – Джеймс не знает, насколько скоро – слишком скоро, но это не может быть слишком скоро, если он подождет, чтобы Стив сказал это первым, верно? Так что ему просто нужно дождаться этого.

\- Я это люблю, - вместо этого говорит Джеймс, такой маленький компромисс. – Мне все равно, даже если у тебя каждый раз на это будет уходить всего десять секунд. Я люблю смотреть, как ты кончаешь.

\- Ах вот как? – говорит Стив, но его голос нежен и тих. – Как интересно, еще кое-что, что у нас есть общего. 

Джеймс закатывает глаза, это, разумеется, просто клише – как обычно. У него так много подобных фразочек, и все они приторные и глупые, но Джеймс немного тает внутри каждый раз, когда их слышит.

\- Я это люблю, - снова повторяет Джеймс, чтобы не сказать вслух то, другое. – Господи, я это обожаю, давай еще раз?

Стив моргает, глядя на него.

\- Э, ну, в смысле, я могу, - говорит он, - но может ты бы хотел сперва позаботиться о себе на этот раз?

Джеймс отодвигается, снимает со Стива презерватив и завязывает его, бросает в мусорку у кровати, а потом берет новый. В тумбочке у Стива есть и влажные салфетки, так что Джеймс использует одну, чтобы вытереть его, потом выбрасывает и ее. Стив выглядит удивленным, но Джеймс только открывает новый презерватив и надевает на него.

Он берет еще немного смазки, потому что у Стива все еще стоит, его член даже слегка не обмяк, и распределяет ее по члену Стива.

\- Нет, я лучше позабочусь о тебе, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Я передумал, я слишком стар для этого, - отвечает Стив, но он улыбается, и Джеймс наклоняется за еще одним поцелуем и снова опускается на член Стива, не прекращая целоваться.

На этот раз у Стива лучше получается не напрягаться, и только легкая дрожь и на мгновение обнажившиеся зубы, которые в поцелуе ощущает Джеймс, выдают тот факт, что Джеймс что-то с ним вообще делает.

\- Расслабься, - говорит Джеймс, не отрываясь от его губ, и Стив – к чести того – заметно старается изо всех сил.

Неудивительно, что это трудно, однако, - и Джеймс пытается максимально облегчить задачу для него – ведь смысл всего этого в том, чтобы Стив просто лежал и позволил Джеймсу делать всю работу, что, вообще-то, может пойти лучше, если Джеймс убедится, что они друг друга полностью понимают. Поэтому Джеймс откидывается назад, поддерживаемый изгибом бедер Стива, выгибает спину, выставляет свое тело напоказ и потягивается, проводит руками по своей коже и смотрит, как глаза Стива следят за его движениями.

\- Попробуем так, - говорит он, отводя плечи назад, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива из-под ресниц. – Расслабься, просто лежи вот так и не напрягайся, а я буду ездить на тебе, пока ты не забудешь про все свои синяки. Ладно?

\- У тебя, - говорит Стив, и именно благодаря этому Джеймс знает, что Стив лучше разбирается в такой динамике, чем он сам, - все еще очень странная манера спрашивать моего разрешения.

Но Джеймс так просто не сдается.

Он прикусывает губу, наклоняясь вперед, его прохладные ладони прижаты к животу Стива, член Стива по-прежнему в нем, и останавливается только, когда между его губами и губами Стива почти не остается расстояния, негромко стонет и слышит, как Стив стонет эхом в ответ, сдвигает голову и горячо выдыхает возле уха Стива.

\- Пожалуйста, Стив, - стонет он, спустя мгновение целуя того в шею, - позволь мне поездить на тебе, пока ты не забудешь про все свои синяки.

Глаза Стива закрыты, когда Джеймс приподнимается и смотрит на него, но спустя миг приоткрываются, и его глаза такие темные, блестящие в теплом свете, ресницы длинные и густые, кожа бледная, но его рот приоткрыт.

\- Поцелуй меня, - говорит он, и Джеймс делает, как его просят, а горячие руки Стива блуждают по его спине, тот издает тихие, отчаянные звуки, которые Джеймс проглатывает.

Джеймс начинает двигаться, сперва совсем чуть-чуть, приподнимая бедра, чтобы слегка скользнуть вверх по члену Стива, оставаясь согнутым практически пополам над ним, он медленно ведет пальцами вверх, чтобы подразнить Стива, лаская его соски. И Стиву это _нравится,_ он сладко вздыхает, когда его соски твердеют, и слегка выгибается, чтобы подтолкнуть их к рукам Джеймса.

Джеймс влажно целует грудь Стива, везде, где нет синяков, покрывает поцелуями всю кожу, куда только может дотянуться, и Стив _позволяет _ему, только чуть придерживает его и начинает дышать чуть тяжелее, а когда Джеймс приподнимает голову, он замечает, что Стив смотрит на него, и каждый раз, когда Джеймс бросает на него взгляд, кажется, что Стив чуть сильнее растекается по подушкам.

\- Просто так и лежи, - голос Джеймса нежен, когда он садится ровнее, и изменение позиции заставляет Стива застонать. – Позволь мне все сделать самому.

А Джеймс не только очень молод, у него еще очень хорошо получается флиртовать или опираться на барную стойку и выглядеть привлекательно, ему хорошо удается преподнести букет цветов или поддержать кого-то за локоток, он умеет выдвинуть для кого-то стул или принять пальто. Он умеет очаровать, произвести впечатление, он получает удовольствие от того, насколько комфортно ему в собственном теле.

Так что когда он проводит обеими руками вниз по своей груди и бедрам, потом берет руки Стива и кладет их себе на грудь, стягивает на талию, потом сдвигает их назад, позволяя тому взяться за свою задницу, он точно знает, какую картину он собой представляет.

А если бы не знал, то выражение лица Стива, наверное, ему бы подсказало.

Потом Джеймс начинает двигаться, двигаться так, как он умеет, просто потому, что он на это способен, и он наблюдает за зачарованным выражением лица Стива, раскачиваясь верхом на нем, трахая себя самого, потому что он попросил Стива позволить ему сделать это.

\- Господи, какой ты красивый, - бормочет Стив, так тихо, что Джеймс сперва почти принимает это за стон, и он ласкает себя так, как, он знает, любит это делать Стив, проводит ладонями по своему телу, играет с сосками, проводит пару раз по члену, берет в ладонь свою мошонку и приподнимает, чтобы Стиву было видно, как Джеймс насаживается на него.

Стив выглядит наполовину ошарашенным, словно он совсем запутался, потому что они делали это десять минут тому назад, а теперь делают это прямо сейчас, но Джеймс только двигается вверх-вниз, потому что может, а потом чуть изменяет угол наклона своего тела, чтобы попасть в нужную точку.

\- _О,_ да, - стонет он, и Стив делает резкий вдох, сжимает сильные пальцы на коже Джеймса, но продолжает лежать в простынях и подушках совершенно неподвижно и просто смотрит на него.

Его рот открыт, брови сведены вместе, и он смотрит на Джеймса так, словно Джеймс сияет слишком ярко, чтобы на него смотреть.

\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив облизывает губы.

\- Не останавливайся, - просит он, - _охх, _не останавливайся...

Джеймс не останавливается – и не собирается – но он осторожен, потому что тело может вытворять странные штуки в погоне за наслаждением. Боль утихает, напряжение ослабевает и даже крайняя усталость ничего не значит по сравнению с приближающейся кульминацией. Стив не дурак и не в первый раз ранен, но Джеймс предпочел бы доставить ему оргазм, а не заставлять его работать над этим.

\- Расслабься, - говорит ему Джеймс, - постарайся не напрягаться, я хочу, чтобы это длилось часами.

Стив смеется, задыхаясь.

\- Я заранее приношу свои извинения, - говорит он, но Джеймс только укоряюще смотрит на него.

\- Я серьезно, - говорит он, - я хочу сам все сделать, и я хочу, чтобы ты просто лежал смирно и получал удовольствие. Окей?

Стив облизывает губы, опускает руки на бедра Джеймсу и кивает.

\- Окей, - отвечает он.

Джеймс широко улыбается. А потом он _двигается,_ и глаза Стива закатываются, его челюсть отвисает, и он совершенно определенно практически ни о чем не думает очень долгое время.

* * *

После того, как они закончили, Джеймс нащупывает влажные салфетки и вытирает Стива, потом и себя тоже, а потом просит слегка повысить температуру в комнате, учитывая, что Стив нездоров, а Джеймс снял с него одежду.

Потом он идет обратно к миске со льдом – которая уже превратилась с миску с водой – и полотенцу, на которое он ее поставил. Полотенце теперь на ощупь прохладное, и с ним он возвращается к постели и жестом предлагает Стиву сесть.

Стив... сонный, наверное, самое подходящее для этого слово, хотя Джеймсу немного странно описывать супергероя, которому сорок один год, как «сонного», и Стив даже бормочет сокращенный вариант объяснения, как «сыворотка лучше работает во сне», но потом он ложится обратно на прохладное полотенце, которое Джеймс расстелил на его подушках, и тогда он вроде как просто растекается по нему. Совсем скоро он полностью замирает на одном месте.

\- Это так приятно, - бормочет он. – Спасибо.

Джеймс тратит минутку, чтобы насладиться тем, как прекрасное тело Стива кажется золотистым в свете, имитирующем лампы накаливания, как роскошно выглядит Коммандер Стивен Г. Роджерс уже почти засыпая и со штанами, стянутыми до колена. Джеймс аккуратно стягивает их с ног Стива, когда он готов вернуться обратно в постель, и у Стива едва получается приподнять колени и ступни, чтобы ему помочь, а потом Джеймс накрывает его. Когда он сам забирается под одеяло рядом со Стивом, тот приподнимает руку и Джеймс осторожно придвигается к нему, устраиваясь на куче подушек.

\- Прости, - говорит Стив, его язык уже заплетается. – Не должен оставлять тебя... надо позаботиться...

\- Ой, забей, - бормочет Джеймс, едва прикасаясь приоткрытыми губами к синякам на груди Стива, легко целуя его сосок, плечо, сдвигая жетоны, чтобы добраться до маленького красноватого синяка размером с отпечаток большого пальца. – Подумаешь, мне пришлось... ммм, вытереть тебе живот и... принести, ммм, полотенце, и снять с тебя штаны. Спи.

Пальцы Стива неуклюже вплетаются в волосы Джеймса, потом он прижимается губами к макушке Джеймса и становится абсолютно неподвижен. Джеймс умудряется улечься поудобнее, не потревожив его, а небо за окном начинает задумываться о том, чтобы посветлеть. Как оказывается, ему даже не нужно просить Джарвиса погасить свет.

* * *

Джеймс просыпается в свое обычное время. Хотя ему и не надо быть на работе до одиннадцати (спасибо Дню Памяти), но, если он встанет пораньше, это позволит ему не только приготовить завтрак для Стива, но и прийти на работу пораньше. А это позволит ему и закончить на пару часов раньше, чтобы подняться обратно к Стиву сегодня вечером, _и_ вдобавок взять полноценные полдня отдыха, когда ему этого захочется в следующий раз.

Он высвобождается из объятий Стива – что будит того, разумеется, ну конечно – но он говорит Стиву, чтобы тот спал дальше.

\- Ммм, - Стив щурится в утреннем свете. – Который час?

Джеймс только закатывает глаза.

\- Около восьми, спи дальше.

Стив приподнимается на локтях. Черно-синие пятна на его коже превратились в хитросплетение фиолетового с желтыми и зеленоватыми оттенками, так что в целом это выглядит так, словно его раскрасили в розовые кружева. Он морщится, но вовсе не так сильно, как предыдущим вечером.

\- Я не чувствую себя усталым, - вместо этого говорит он и отодвигает одеяло, чтобы посмотреть на ногу. – Ты сегодня работаешь?

\- Мм, за работу по праздникам платят вдвойне, так что _да. _Плюс, ты бы тоже работал.

Это правда. Если бы Стива не втянули в китайскую катастрофу, он бы давал интервью, стоял на параде после обеда. Но не с такой ногой.

Рана теперь розоватая, блестящая, но закрытая, если не считать бледных, вдавленных участков в нескольких местах. Там, где рана была глубже.

\- Ооо, покажи, - Джеймс подходит поближе и смотрит.

Стив выглядит так, словно его умеренно веселит такой энтузиазм, но он показывает рану. След большой, длинный и блестяще-розовый, но точек - следов от шва - вокруг уже нет – они уже зажили. Они давно уже научились не использовать на Стиве саморассасывающиеся швы – он слишком быстро заживает, а швы потом зудят у него под кожей несколько дней – поэтому нитки просто вываливались постепенно. Джеймс нашел вчера парочку в постели.

Он нежно проводит вдоль раны кончиками пальцев, смотрит на голову и плечи Стива с точки, где он стоит у его голени, и приподнимает одну бровь при виде обнаженного тела Стива, но, в первую очередь, конечно, его члена.

\- Выглядит неплохо, - говорит он, а потом наклоняется и проводит языком по новой коже исчезающего шрама.

Стив слегка вздрагивает, скорее от удивления, чем от дискомфорта, и Джеймс ухмыляется.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Стив, плюхаясь обратно в подушки.

Джеймс идет, но Стив одновременно поворачивает торс набок на постели, хватает Джеймса за пояс боксеров и тянет его к себе. Джеймс почти спотыкается, не привыкший ходить, по сути, членом вперед, но потом Стив выворачивается еще немного, чтобы свеситься вниз головой с края постели, и Джеймс только и успевает упереться коленями в край матраса по бокам от головы Стива вместо того, чтобы попасть коленкой тому прямо в лицо, когда Стив, вися вниз головой, заглатывает его член.

\- Чт... _аа..а_..! – На секунду он теряет равновесие, взмахивает руками, не зная, куда их деть, но в конце концов просто опускает их куда попало. На грудь Стиву, да, это отличный план, вполне сойдет. – _О_черт-чч.._ерт_...

Стив издает ленивый смешок с полным ртом, даже не подавившись, и Джеймс позволяет своим глазам закатиться.

* * *

После минета экспромтом (_от Стива Роджерса! Минет экспромтом от Стива Роджерса, он просто гребаный везунчик!!_) Джеймс ковыляет на нетвердых ногах готовить завтрак, пока Стив снова укладывается на матрас и подушки и устраивается поудобнее, подложив руки под голову, с почти самодовольной ухмылочкой. Он даже, черт побери, облизывается.

Джеймс не оборачивается, чтобы снова на него посмотреть, потому что это было бы слишком легко, а тогда завтрак бы не приготовился, так что вместо этого он делает тосты и кофе и – эй, в холодильнике есть йогурт, хорошо – он добавляет туда хлопья, потому что он не шеф-повар, и чем больше времени он проведет на кухне, тем больше вероятность, что Стив придет туда за ним.

Он размышляет о том, как легко, кажется, Стиву быть обнаженным. Могут ли они делать это вместе? Он думает об этом какое-то время. Стив бесстыдник (это неправда в целом, но достаточно верно, когда они вместе) и, кажется, не против своего рода приключений где-то в будущем (а это, окей, это _потрясающе,_ потому что Джеймс хочет, чтобы с ним столько всего сделали, но он также хочет и _сделать очень многое _со Стивом), и он так комфортно себя чувствует в своем теле. Он может спокойно лежать на матрасе в одних жетонах, а, между прочим, Джеймсу виден его член! Джеймсу вообще видно _все._ У Джеймса нет подобной уверенности в себе, пока что, но он хотел бы, чтобы была. Он хочет, чтобы он мог лежать на постели голым и ждать Стива, хочет, чтобы он мог прийти с работы, услышать, что Стив в душе и присоединиться к нему, он хочет завтракать со Стивом и обнимать Стива сзади, когда тот готовит, и сворачиваться калачиком со Стивом на диване и смотреть кино.

Джеймс знает, что он влюблен в Стива. Это не внезапное осознание, он не думает «о черт, ну я и попал», потому что ну кто, на его месте, _не был_ бы влюблен в Стива?

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит он френч-прессу, потому что давление в его груди слегка ослабевает, когда он произносит эти слова вслух.

Он когда-то узнал, что наукой доказано, что тебе физически больно, когда тебя что-то расстраивает, потому что тело может грустить с такой силой, что решит, что ему нанесли реальную травму. Поэтому тяжело дышать, когда кто-то умирает, поэтому так сильно болит в груди, когда тебя отвергают. Твое тело думает _черт это так ужасно, что, наверное, меня реально ранили, так что я буду реально болеть в ответ._ Он думает, может ли тело быть настолько счастливым, что будет считать, что оно увеличивается в размере, может ли сердце быть настолько переполнено чувствами, что по ощущениям оно одновременно будет казаться слишком большим, но и недостаточно большим. Можно ли быть настолько счастливым, что ты перестанешь помещаться в свое тело?

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит он френч-прессу, потому что его сердце переполнено.

* * *

Стив накрывает бедра простыней, когда Джеймс входит с подносом, потому что капли обжигающего кофе и жирные от масла крошки – не самое приятное, что может попасть на обнаженную кожу. Джеймс отказывается, когда тот предлагает разделить с ним кофе.

\- Я приготовил его для тебя, - говорит Джеймс, но не добавляет вслух _все, что в него вложено, - для тебя._

* * *

Джеймс готовит себе ссобойку на обед сам после того, как принимает душ, и он делает бутерброды, потому что это для него доступно. Когда он возвращается в спальню, Стив как раз натягивает на голую задницу боксеры, стоя спиной к Джеймсу.

\- Оо, - грустно говорит Джеймс. – Произведения искусства нужно показывать...

\- Я бы мог сказать тебе то же самое, - не колеблясь заявляет Стив. – Ты скрыл все свое тело, хотя тебе не нужно уходить еще час.

\- Я хочу сделать тебе минет, - говорит Джеймс, - но мы можем назвать это наградой за то, что я пойду на работу, если ты не хочешь снова раздеваться.

\- Не могу, - Стив выглядит так, словно он искренне об этом сожалеет. – У меня звонок по видеосвязи с остальными Мстителями. Примерно через десять минут.

Джеймс демонстративно дуется.

\- Даже совсем чуть-чуть? – спрашивает он.

Видно, что Стив обдумывает эту возможность.

\- Послушай, парень, - говорит он, притворяясь суровым. – Я думал, что мы договорились, ты делаешь, что я говорю, разве нет?

У Джеймса не встанет, _нет_, не встанет.

\- Я могу пососать только головку, - говорит он, - совсем чуток, как конфету на палочке. Мне не обязательно сосать весь твой член целиком.

\- Ты просто гребаное безобразие, - Стив широкими шагами пересекает комнату, идет к нему так, что это могло бы выглядеть угрожающе, если бы Джеймс не видел, что его глаза смеются.

Джеймс изображает удивление, чуть поворачивается как раз перед тем, как Стив до него доходит, так, как он повернулся бы, если бы Стив грозился его пощекотать, вот только Стив владеет рукопашной и использует попытку уклониться Джеймса, чтобы развернуть его, одной рукой обхватывает Джеймса за грудь, а другой за талию, чтобы удержать его на месте, а потом его бедра прижимаются к заднице Джеймса, пока он целует Джеймса в шею, влажными поцелуями с приоткрытыми губами, издавая негромкие нежные звуки, чтобы показать, как сильно ему нравится это делать.

Стив в боксерах, Джеймс в брюках и в боксерах, и все равно его глаза неумолимо закрываются, а челюсть отвисает, из открытого рта все равно вылетает стон, когда Стив трется членом о шов на заднице его брюк.

\- Вот видишь? – говорит он самодовольно, и его голос звучит более хрипло, чем он хотел. – Маленький Кэп говорит «Смирно!»

Стив полностью замирает, а Джеймс прикусывает губу, чтобы не выдать себя.

Спустя несколько очень долгих секунд руки Стива отрываются от груди и живота Джеймса, и он поворачивает ладони вверх универсальным жестом _что за херня?_

Джеймс только смеется.

* * *

\- Я не ожидаю, что тело найдут, - говорит Стив, пролистывая несколько фотографий в папке. – Я буду удивлен, если вы вообще что-то найдете.

\- _Здесь никто, кажется, не переживает по поводу поиска останков, дружище,_ \- говорит ему Сэм. – _В любом случае история понятна по записи с твоей нательной камеры – на любые вопросы, которые могут возникнуть, отвечать не нам. Мы не нужны и для разбора завалов – мы думали, возможно, им будет нужна помощь с эвакуацией, если что-то где-то упустили, но все успели выбраться._

\- Кроме Цай Ли Мин, - отвечает Стив – он подозревает, что для него это еще какое-то время будет больной темой, в значительной мере еще и потому, что он до сих пор чувствует, что что-то не так.

\- _Да, зато включая тебя и Старка,_ \- говорит ему Сэм. – _Просто поправляйся, мы обсудим все еще раз, когда мы вернемся._

\- У меня все идет достаточно неплохо, вообще-то, - замечает Стив. – Джеймс присматривает за мной, следит, чтобы я не отправился на пробежку или типа того. Сегодня он на работе, но вернется вечером. Я думаю, что покажу ему свой дом в Бруклине на выходных. Может быть. Но, да, он ходит за мной повсюду, следит, чтобы я не перенапрягался.

\- _Что угодно, лишь бы твоя задница не отрывалась от постели,_ \- пожимает плечами Сэм. А потом, - _Нет!_ – когда он осознает, как сильно подставился. – _Господи. Увидимся вечером._

Но Стив улыбается, когда прерывает звонок.

Правда, улыбка достаточно быстро исчезает с его лица.

Будучи одним из лидеров команды стратегического реагирования, сложно принять факт, который нависал над ними, как проклятие, с самого момента формирования команды во время вторжения Читаури: они американская оперативная группа. И хотя это не значит всего того, что это означало когда-то, все равно есть еще страны, которые не горят желанием принимать помощь Мстителей. Или не горят желанием принимать дополнительные мероприятия, даже если уже приняли помощь.

Стив трет глаза, открывая свои папки на их сервере в интерфейсе своего рабочего стола. Они Мстители. Не Управление по борьбе с наркотиками или Бюро по контролю за иммиграцией, они не стремятся кого-то арестовать или устроить переворот. Они в первую очередь являются службой экстренной помощи, и никто не собирается поднимать свой флаг и заявлять о притязаниях на земли, но...

Есть страны, где им рады, страны, которые хотят, чтобы они помогали только непосредственно во время катастрофы, и страны, которые не желают иметь с ними ничего общего, с какой бы проблемой там ни столкнулись. Стив бесконечно рад, что количество мест, где сразу вопят «НЕТ», кажется, снижается, но все равно...

Ну вот.

Стив не будет доволен, пока не будет возможности спасать всех, разумеется. Но даже если он знает, что этого не случится при его жизни, это не значит, что к этому не нужно стремиться. Он не часто говорит об этом вслух – более молодые Мстители, как правило, весьма скептически настроены, а те, кто постарше, уже начали закатывать глаза в ответ, но...

Они здесь, чтобы помогать. Вне зависимости от расы, цвета кожи, политики и так далее.

Разумеется, он не инженер. Он может посмотреть на чертежи и понять, что куда вставлять, может запомнить нужную информацию, если ему укажут на нужную информацию, но он смотрит на чертежи на своем рабочем столе и информацию рядом с календарем на своем экране и только качает головой.

\- Джарвис, - говорит он, - на основании чертежей и информации с нашего оборудования, ты способен предоставить приемлемую трехмерную реконструкцию плотины, а также моего передвижения внутри?

\- _Мистер Старк уже попросил создать трехмерную реконструкцию доступных чертежей, и я могу перенести на нее точную схему вашего перемещения на основе информации полученной от костюма и сенсоров мистера Старка, а также вашей нательной камеры и трекеров._

И внезапно перед ним возникает трехмерная картинка плотины, нарисованная в воздухе бирюзовыми линиями, настолько яркими, что они кажутся почти белыми. Внутри проекции две извилистые линии, одна синяя и одна красная, которые в какой-то момент встречаются и продолжаются параллельно в нижней части, а потом насквозь через боковую стену проекции.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив. – Ты бы не мог, пожалуйста, разместить белую метку в пункте управления _Yī_?

Джарвис выполняет.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стив. – А если я попрошу тебя увеличить изображение примерно... хм, на треть шкалы, ты сможешь нарисовать новый путь соответственно моим указаниям?

\- _Разумеется, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис. – _Я также могу добавить приблизительный масштаб разрушений соответственно сканам костюма и видео с вашей камеры, если это поможет._

\- Да, - говорит Стив, - особенно если ты сможешь синхронизировать это с движением метки?

Джарвис отвечает на это увеличением проекции, Стив встает и оказывается внутри трехмерной реконструкции пункта управления _Yī_, а потом Джарвис отображает маленькие белые буковки над новой белой меткой, которая теперь размером примерно с мячик для тенниса.

Цай Ли Мин.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стив и, используя жесты управления, которым он выучился давным-давно, передвигает метку Цай Ли Мин к первой точке, где он ее увидел. – Начни отслеживание, пожалуйста, Джарвис.

И потом он перетаскивает метку вперед, вдоль передней части комнаты, где он увидел движение, его собственная маленькая синяя метка следует за ним, словно тень, а проекция комнаты ломается и изгибается вокруг них. Однако, когда он доводит метку _Цай Ли Мин_ до мостика, его метка...

\- Хм, - говорит он. – Джарвис, может ли присутствовать некоторое расхождение между моим местонахождением и информацией, полученной от сканирования и с оборудования?

\- _Ваша реальная позиция вполне может отличаться от положения метки в симулированной проекции, Коммандер. G__PS__ и информация с нательной камеры не могут быть точными на сто процентов из-за нарушений в структурной целостности плотины и вашего местоположения внутри нее. _

\- Ладно, - говорит он, - ничего страшного.

Потому что это объясняет, почему ему казалось, что он продвинулся по мостику дальше, когда она была там, где была.

\- Ты бы не мог показать нарушения структурной целостности мостика? – просит он, и Джарвис подсвечивает мигающим красным соответствующие точки.

Да, все совпадает.

\- На основании доступной информации ты можешь воссоздать несчастный случай, который привел к смерти Цай Ли Мин? – спрашивает он. – Или хотя бы можешь примерно показать, как это могло случиться?

\- _Есть много вариантов, _\- отвечает Джарвис, - _большая часть которых чисто гипотетические, поскольку в момент травмы не производилась запись изображения._

\- Покажи мне пять наиболее вероятных, - говорит Стив. – Пожалуйста, - вспоминает добавить он.

Потому что есть кое-что, что ему хотелось бы знать.

Джарвис проигрывает для него пять разных вариантов обрушения мостика вместе с гибелью Цай Ли Мин и последующим прибытием Железного Человека. Каждый вариант чуть отличается, но Стив замечает то, что он ищет, в четвертом варианте, и осознает, что нашел это, на середине пятого.

\- Погоди, извини, ты бы не мог показать мне предыдущий вариант еще раз?

Джарвис выполняет просьбу, снова показывает, как метка Стива преследует метку Ли Мин, потом объединяет это с разрушением мостика.

В третьем варианте она замирает рядом с куском арматуры, который пронзил ее тело. В этом варианте ее метка резко сворачивает вбок, когда мостик отделяется от стены. Стив прищуривается.

\- Джарвис, она уже была ранена, когда я туда добрался, - говорит он. – Ты бы не мог скорректировать время событий?

\- _Разумеется, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис. – _Верно ли приблизительное положение Цай Ли Мин, которое я рассчитал?_

\- Да, - говорит Стив. – Мне так кажется.

\- _Благодарю, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис.

Он снова проигрывает этот вариант и, на этот раз, структурные повреждения выталкивают метку на покореженный металл мостика.

\- Извини, а ты не можешь определить, что повредило перила мостика, на которые она напоролась? – спрашивает он, потому что повреждение перил – единственное, что имеет место быть еще до того, как разваливается весь мостик.

\- _К сожалению, Сэр, эта часть симуляции полностью гипотетическая, поскольку нет реальных данных об этом периоде времени._

\- То есть видеонаблюдения в этом месте не было? – на всякий случай уточняет он.

\- _Камеры в этой части плотины уже не работали на момент происшествия._

Стив стискивает зубы.

Так она просто резко свернула вбок на покореженный поручень и погибла? Стиву это не нравится. Но у него нет и данных, которые могли бы прояснить это. К тому же, в тот момент содрогалась вся плотина, двигались стены и полы, - он проводит ладонью по лицу, - вполне вероятно, что она споткнулась или ее сбило с ног с такой силой, что могла случиться подобная травма. Он просто хотел бы знать точно.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – На основе данных, которые у тебя есть, ты можешь показать мне, в каком месте начались все эти, - он взмахивает пальцем, - структурные повреждения?

Пауза. А потом Джарвис снова разворачивает симуляцию и показывает Стиву моргающую красную точку, в которой сходятся все линии повреждений, локализованные в пункте управления _Yī_.

\- Это не результат структурных повреждений самой плотины, - говорит Стив, вовсе не настолько удивленный, как ему хотелось бы быть.

\- _Судя по всему, было установлено взрывное устройство, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис.

Стив стискивает зубы и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Сколько времени об этом уже знает Тони? – спрашивает он.

Еще одна пауза.

\- _Приблизительно три часа,_ \- куда болеее мягким тоном отвечает Джарвис.

\- Ага, - говорит Стив, еще менее удивленный. – Соедини меня с ним.

* * *

Тони видит звонок и игнорирует его, потому что, нет, спасибо, он не собирается сейчас с этим разбираться.

Что совершенно не означает, что Стив перестает звонить, ну разумеется.

\- Джей, прими сообщение, - говорит он.

\- _Коммандер Роджерс сильно настаивает, Сэр, – он сам вычислил, что во время разрушения плотины были задействованы взрывные устройства, и провел несколько симуляций событий, относящихся к неудачной попытке спасения инженера Цай Ли Мин._

Тони вздыхает.

\- Он все звонит и звонит, хотя нам он говорит так не делать, да, отлично, Джей, это... отлично, да, соедини меня с ним. Стив!

\- _Тони,_ \- тон Стива тщательно сдержанный.

Он использует только аудиосвязь, без видео, и Тони интересно, это потому, что он не хочет, чтобы Тони пытался читать по выражению его лица, но в общем это неважно, потому что Тони тоже не хочет, чтобы Стив пытался читать по его выражению.

\- Джарвис говорит, ты развил бурную деятельность сегодня утром.

\- _Послушай, я знаю, что ты не сказал мне, потому что я еще восстанавливаюсь, и ты сейчас главный, но я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, что ты сейчас знаешь._

Тони прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Заряд направленного действия _это_ все и сразу, - отвечает Тони. – Целенаправленно. Эффективно. Мотив невозможно определить.

\- _Фьюри объяснил это корпоративным шпионажем._

\- Погоди, мне нужно сделать связь погромче, тут какой-то рак начал свистеть...

\- _Да, я тоже это слышу, - _говорит Стив. – _Мне это не нравится, ну или, возможно, я просто ошибаюсь. Может быть, она саботировала плотину именно по тем причинам, что озвучил Фьюри, а может быть, я заблудился и не был уверен, где находился тогда, но..._

\- Нет, я с тобой согласен, - говорит ему Тони, потому что важно, чтобы Стив об этом знал. – Я только не вижу, чтобы мы могли как-то быстро продвинуться в этом направлении. Я могу посмотреть на это со стороны китайских властей, может быть поискать, нет ли у них записей с камер наблюдения...

\- _Как бы мне ни хотелось узнать, что происходит, Тони, _не_ надо вламываться в базу данных китайских властей или пытаться извлечь любую другую информацию, которую они скрывают на данный момент, и это приказ._

\- Стивен, дорогуша, ты разбиваешь мое сердце. Я это переживу, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты меня ранил. Я пытаюсь произвести детальное сканирование обломков, пока мы помогаем с разборами, посмотрим, удастся ли нам с Джарвисом собрать головоломку получше, если у нас будет больше данных, но это не просто, учитывая, что обломки постоянно увозят, чтобы не мешали. Прямо словно они пытаются что-то скрыть, ха, как тебе это?

Тони практически видит, как Стив сжимает пальцами свою переносицу.

\- _Ну, держи меня в курсе. Я вернусь на дежурство послезавтра, если я понадоблюсь, постарайся не создавать международных инцидентов._

\- Обычно я ничего не обещаю, но для тебя сделаю исключение.

\- _Ну от лица правительства Соединенных Штатов и властью, данной мне, бла-бла-бла, отлично, неважно, конечно, дай мне знать, если что._

\- Как там этот твой интерн?

\- _До свидания, Тони._

Тони возвращается к тому, что делал, и второстепенной (только по отношению к разбору завалов, первостепенной по отношению ко всему остальному) работе по сканированию обломков.

Проблема в том, что люди постоянно перемещают обломки и куски с места на место – не то, чтобы это была огромная проблема. Джарвис все записывает, у него все будет отмечено, он сможет разобраться, что к чему, а потом собрать все воедино, как головоломку, но власти – плотины, не самого Китая, что важно отметить, - постоянно вывозят то, с чем они работают, плюс массу обломков смыло ниже по течению.

Если им вообще удастся отсканировать все, Тони будет сильно удивлен. Он также не особо надеется найти что-то полезное.

* * *

Стив открывает папку, которая называется просто «В», для доступа к которой нужен его пароль, биометрическое сканирование и проверка комнаты на отсутствие посторонних.

Внутри каждое задание, на котором они были, что вызывало у него странные ощущения, и он не имеет в виду ощущения вроде того, как обидно, когда их вызывают на место уже после того, как все закончилось, или как ужасно, когда природная катастрофа разрушает спящую деревню или школу, полную детей.

Подобные случаи ужасны. Но они также объяснимы.

Со времен битвы за Нью-Йорк таких заданий скопилось семь. Это дело будет восьмым, и Стив знает все их наизусть, потому что раньше он проводил немало времени размышляя о них. Единственная причина, по которой существует папка «Втихаря», - это что много лет назад Стиву нужно было спокойствие духа, но его сверхбдительность не позволяла этого достичь, пока все вопросы не будут каким-то образом закрыты. Это одна из многих вещей, которые для него сделал Тони.

Файлы в папке «Втихаря» - это собрание происшествий, где просто не складывается ясная картина. Каждый раз, когда кто-то о чем-то доложил только наполовину, потому что потерял сознание, когда система наблюдения отказала из-за отключения энергии, когда кто-то дал во время допроса такой ответ, который просто не имеет смысла...

Большинство заданий были завершены. Чаще всего кто-то другой может закончить докладывать, кто-то еще снимет видео, ответ приведет к чему-то другому. Стив не сомневается, что в конце концов сканирование Тони будет завершено, анализ Джарвиса найдет ответ, и они смогут понять, кто подложил бомбу. У него есть на этот счет собственные идеи, но он не сомневается, что они вскоре узнают все точно.

А до тех пор, все это будет жить в той части сервера, где находится папка «В», с ограниченным доступом, и Стив постарается изо всех сил не думать об этом, как бы сложно это ни оказалось.

Что-то не так, и он ненавидит, когда точно не знает, что именно. И все же, по крайней мере пока что, ему придется принять тот факт, что он не скоро все узнает.

* * *

_...в тот момент, _печатает он, _уклонению способствовали масштабы разрушений. Хотя я произвел еще несколько попыток преследовать мисс Цай, я потерял ее из виду во время последующих толчков, и ей снова удалось от меня уклониться. Я настаиваю на том, что ее постоянные передвижения являлись действиями по расчету, поскольку я неоднократно обращался к ней на английском и мандаринском, и меня заверили, что она понимает оба языка. Она убежала от меня..._

Нет.

_Она сделала это намеренно._

Нет. _Господи,_ он выражается, как капризный школьник. _Возьми себя в руки, Роджерс._

\- _Сэр,_ \- информирует его Джарвис, и Стив поднимает взгляд, привычка, от которой он все еще не смог избавиться, - _мистер Барнс завершил работу на сегодня и в данный момент поднимается на лифте._

Стив вздыхает и трет лицо ладонью, долго и пристально смотрит на экран, где отображается то, что он писал, потом на моргающий курсор, который все еще ждет в конце предложения.

Он печатает: _Она намеренно от меня уклонилась, и я не могу предоставить отчет о последних секундах, когда ее не было в поле моего зрения. Когда я снова ее догнал, ее тело было пронзено куском перил. Хотя это могло быть несчастным случаем, я при этом не присутствовал и поэтому не могу этого подтвердить._

Это должно сойти. Остальное они могут взять из записей его нательной камеры, он не будет сейчас об этом размышлять.

Она сказала, что он будет страдать, черт побери, он _вообще _не хочет об этом думать.

\- Впусти его, Джарвис, - говорит Стив, - и если ты мог бы запустить кофеварку, это было бы прекрасно.

\- _Разумеется, Сэр, - _отвечает Джарвис. – _Я правильно понимаю, что на сегодня вы заканчиваете работать?_

Стив отталкивается от стола и встает, поднимает руки над головой и потягивается, пока его позвоночник не начинает хрустеть.

\- Ааа, ого, ой, - говорит он. – Мне нужно больше двигаться. Да, я, как минимум, сделаю перерыв, - отвечает он. – Может быть, вернусь к работе позднее, но там не так много осталось несделанного. Сложно писать отчет, когда в отчете нечего написать. Как дела у всех остальных там?

\- _Руководство плотины начинает отказываться от предложений помощи, все пострадавшие госпитализированы._

\- Извини, пострадавшие? – спрашивает Стив. – Я думал, что никто не пострадал. - _Если не считать..._

\- _В момент обрушения плотины все оставшиеся работники были в безопасности. Однако, небольшая группа работников пострадала позднее, когда поднятие уровня воды вызвало небольшой грязевой оползень вчера, примерно в два часа пополудни по нью-йоркскому времени. О смертельных исходах не сообщали, все повреждения незначительны._

Стив моргает, пытаясь заставить глаза увлажниться.

\- Ясно, - хрипло произносит он, черт, ему срочно нужен кофе. – Знаешь что, Джарвис? Сохрани это в соответствующей папке, я думаю, что мне больше тут нечего делать.

\- _Разумеется, Сэр, - _отвечает Джарвис. – _Мистер Барнс спрашивает о вас, Сэр._

\- Да, хорошо, скажи ему, что я буду через секунду. Запри за мной комнату, пожалуйста, Джарвис. И кстати, который час?

* * *

Джеймс уже пьет кофе, когда Стив, хромая, входит, его шаги неровные, жетоны позвякивают. Джеймс только что закончил свой неполный рабочий день, он одет наполовину формально, и несколько мягких даже на вид прядей выбиваются из короткого хвостика, в который он собрал волосы. Стив немедленно улыбается, даже не задумываясь.

\- Ну разве ты не загляденье? Просто глаза радуются, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс поворачивается к нему, приподняв брови.

\- Да? – на его губах играет улыбка, показывая, насколько его это забавляет.

Стив не очень хорошо себя чувствует в одиночестве – и так было всегда, хотя некоторые, может быть, и стали бы с этим спорить – ему недоставало возможности закончить работу вечером и поговорить с кем-то или разделить с кем-то кофе, или посидеть на диване в обнимку с кем-то.

\- Да, - кивает Стив, протягивая ему руку и подходя ближе.

Джеймс выглядит слегка смущенным, но двигается ему навстречу и не протестует, когда Стив берет кружку из его другой руки и ставит ее на стол, потом берет Джейма за обе руки и притягивает к себе, чтобы обнять.

Полноценно обнять – это не тот приносящий только разочарование вариант, в котором вы почти не прикасаетесь друг к другу, а только вроде как слегка наклоняетесь, чтобы на мгновение соприкоснуться, и тут же снова отодвигаетесь. Нет, Стив хочет получить от этих объятий все, что только возможно, он обхватывает торс Джеймса обеими руками, берет на себя большую часть его веса, зарывается лицом в изгиб между его шеей и плечом и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Мммм, - говорит он. – Да.

Одна рука Джеймса опускается на его затылок, пальцы перебирают его волосы, другая рука обвивается вокруг плеча Стива.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- О, да, - он отодвигается, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса в качестве приветствия. – Просто рад тебя видеть.

Он еще раз целует Джеймса, потому что, а отчего бы он не стал этого делать? Потом он отодвигается ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Джеймса, осмотреть его целиком, как следует насладиться его видом. Его волосы слегка растрепались.

\- Осторожнее, я могу и зазнаться, - говорит ему Джеймс, и Стив смеется и выпускает его из рук, тянется за кружкой, чтобы вернуть Джеймсу его кофе.

\- Послушай, - Стив потирает плечи Джеймса ладонями. – Я не буду на дежурстве до полудня в среду, как доктор прописал, а потом буду дежурить только до пятницы. Ты бы не хотел поехать ко мне домой на эти выходные? В Бруклин.

Брови Джеймса, кажется, стараются заползти ему в волосы.

\- Ээ, - говорит он, и Стив поднимает одну руку с плеча Джеймса, чтобы заложить выбившуюся прядь волос ему за ухо.

\- Ты можешь отказаться, я не обижусь, я просто хотел спросить...

\- Я с удовольствием? – говорит Джеймс. – Вау, это прозвучало ужасно уверенно – я с _удовольствием._ Типа посмотреть, где ты на самом деле живешь? Типа где реально все твои вещи? Да, я согласен. Что мне следует делать, ждать тебя тут в пятницу?

Стив кивает.

\- Да, просто поднимись как обычно и мы вместе выйдем. Ты не против сидеть позади меня на мотоцикле?

У Джеймса отвисает челюсть.

\- Боже, это так сексуально, - говорит он. – Вообще, если ты не заметил, мне нравится, когда нечто огромное и пульсирующее находится у меня между н...

\- Прекрати, - Стив морщится, но смеется. – Пожалуйста, прекрати.

\- Этот мужественно рычащий двигатель, вся эта сексуальная кожа на тебе? – отвечает Джеймс.

\- Это сексуально только пока я не начинаю пытаться все это снять, - говорит Стив и изображает процесс избавления от одежды, сопровождая это максимально правдоподобными звуками скрипящей кожи.

Джеймс хохочет, но быстро серьезнеет снова.

\- Я с удовольствием побываю у тебя дома, - говорит Джеймс. – С _удовольствием._

\- Хорошо, - Стив прижимает руку к щеке Джеймса, гладит большим пальцем его скулу. – Будет славно привести тебя домой.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Там звуконепроницаемые стены?

Стив фыркает.

\- Допивай свой кофе и скажи, чего бы тебе хотелось на ужин.

\- Ммм, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я допью кофе, но насколько мне известно, этим утром я ушел, получив обещание, что по возвращении меня ждет награда.

Стив проводит языком по зубам и пытается игнорировать то, как вся кровь в его теле именнно в этот момент устремляется к его члену.

\- Все верно, - говорит он, потому что если он не может скрыть свой стояк, то он хотя бы может притвориться, что у него все под контролем.

* * *

Уже почти вечер, они едят обжаренные в воке овощи с мясом, потому что у Стива есть для этого ингредиенты и им обоим хочется чего-то простого. Они всегда могут поесть еще раз попозже, если проголодаются, а после еды Стив садится на диван, потому что ему так хочется.

Джеймс присоединится к нему через минутку, но сперва он готовит им обоим кофе и размышляет о том, как приятно будет сидеть вдвоем на диване и обниматься. Он думает, сделает ли ему Стив когда-нибудь массаж плеч, если он как следует попросит. Он готов поспорить, что Стив согласится, но решает оставить это на потом – сейчас ему это не нужно. Вообще, это идея.

\- Хочешь, я помассажирую тебе плечи? – спрашивает Джеймс, но Стив качает головой, опускаясь на диван.

\- Неа, - говорит он. – Пока что я в порядке, подумаю об этом позже. Как насчет ты посидишь здесь вместе со мной, а? – Он похлопывает по дивану. – Погрей меня.

\- Тебе холодно? – Джеймс хмурится, бросая кофе и пересекая гостиную.

\- Это просто выражение, - отвечает Стив, протягивая ему руку.

Джеймс садится с ним рядом, потому что, как бы соблазнительна ни была идея сесть к нему на колени, все же Стив сейчас не в Китае не просто так – Джеймс не хочет осложнить ситуацию, слишком нагружая Стива. К тому же, вероятно, к завтрашнему утру Стив уже будет здоров, что означает, что либо его не будет здесь совсем, либо он будет на дежурстве, готовый умчаться в любой момент, так что Джеймс будет наслаждаться обнимашками, пока у него есть такая возможность.

\- Я не буду брать полдня отгула завтра, - говорит Джеймс. – Есть пару вопросов, которые нам с Эми нужно обсудить с Коннором перед тем, как продолжать работать, к тому же будет куда приятнее взять полдня с утра в понедельник, верно? Мы с тобой оба заканчиваем в пять в пятницу, и потом вместе уйдем. Удобно.

Стив цокает языком, качает головой.

\- Если бы я знал, что я тебе нужен только в качестве такси...

Джеймс потягивается на месте.

\- Конечно, - отвечает он, - а еще в качестве повара. У меня раньше никогда не было личного шеф-повара.

\- Хмм, - Стив притягивает его поближе и зарывается лицом в волосы Джеймса. – У меня раньше тоже никогда не было содержанца, это увлекательно.

Джеймс корчит гримаску, поворачивает голову в сторону Стива, но нет смысла притворяться, что он не в восторге.

\- Мне нужно что-то принести с собой в пятницу? – спрашивает он.

\- Зубную щетку, - отвечает Стив, словно он очень тщательно это обдумывает. – Одежду? Хотя вряд ли тебе она понадобится...

\- Что-то конкретное? – говорит Джеймс, и Стив улыбается, прижимаясь губами к его виску, Джеймс это чувствует.

\- Только себя самого, - отвечает Стив. – Все остальное вторично. И я принесу все самое интересное сам, в любом случае.

У Джеймса кровь начинает бежать чуть быстрее от того, каким тоном тот это говорит. Он точно знает, что Стив имеет в виду.

\- Я, - начинает Джеймс, но потом трусит.

Дело в том, что намного проще не-сказать чего-то, если ты не начал еще об этом говорить.

\- Мммм? – вопросительно мычит Стив, а потом воцаряется очень долгое молчание, пока Джеймс пытается решить, что именно он собирается сказать.

\- Ээ, - говорит он. – Это секс... еще кое-что, связанное с сексом.

Стив кивает и ждет еще немного, а потом Джеймс опять говорит:

\- Эээ.

\- О, ты выглядишь насмерть перепуганным, - Стив чуть улыбается, прикасается к нижней стороне челюсти Джеймса. – В чем дело? Это же я.

Джеймс прикусывает нижнюю губу и жует ее с минуту, пытаясь обдумать, как сформулировать свою мысль, и Стив терпеливо ждет, пока он найдет способ озвучить это, как взрослый человек.

\- Я хочу сказать, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив склоняет голову набок, - у меня... Есть... В смысле, мне нравится кое-что... ну знаешь, такого рода... когда ты контролируешь ситуацию?

Это звучит неуверенно, и даже он сам может это слышать, но Стив, кажется, ничего не имеет против. Помимо всего прочего, Стиву превосходно удается угадывать, что Джеймс имеет в виду даже раньше, чем Джеймс сообразит, как это сказать.

\- Солнышко, - нежно говорит он с протяжным бруклинским акцентом, - что ты думаешь, я сделаю, подвешу тебя к потолку?

Джеймс смотрит вниз, на свои руки, которые плотно сцепились на его коленях. Слышать этот акцент всегда приятно, на самом деле, и обычно Стив позволяет ему услышать это только в особых ситуациях, но потом Стив наклоняется к нему, улыбается, прижимаясь губами к его уху, потом чуть отодвигается, чтобы полноценно поцеловать Джеймса в губы, и поцелуй короткий и нежный, но Джеймсу все равно приятно.

\- Милый, я не стану бить тебя, или пороть, или приковывать цепью к чертову потолку или типа того, если только ты сам меня об этом не попросишь и не подтвердишь это неоднократно. Чего ты так заморочился?

Он притягивает к себе Джеймса, обнимает за плечи и прижимает поближе.

\- Знаешь, я думал, может мне купить ошейник, - говорит Джеймс, настолько обыденным тоном, насколько он вообще способен, и Стив смотрит на него.

* * *

Стив обдумывает это.

\- Ну конечно, если тебя это заводит. Я, правда, не думал, что ты хотел что-то подобное.

Джеймс покачивает головой из стороны в сторону, слегка морщится.

\- Я и не хочу? – говорит он. – П-по крайней мере, я не пытаюсь... Типа я не...

\- Ты не хочешь вставать на колени на полу и называть меня папочкой, - замечает Стив. – Я понимаю. Тогда почему, тебе нравится кожа?

Джеймс выглядит так, словно Стив на правильном пути, но не совсем угадал.

\- Вроде как? – осторожничает он. – Знаешь, бывает такая реально мягкая, словно маслянистая кожа, которая на ощупь как... Я видел, как кто-то называл ее «податливой» и это звучит подходяще. Знаешь? Не жесткая и скрипучая кожа, а приятная и мягкая? Такая кожа мне бы понравилась.

Стив на секунду прикусывает нижнюю губу, размышляя.

\- Но при этом тебе не интересно подчинение по полной программе?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он, и Стив старается не смеяться над тем, насколько разочарованно он звучит. – Я знаю, просто... ну, однажды я купил собачий ошейник.

Брови Стива взлетают на лоб, потому что это уже интереснее, чем просто подумывать, а не купить ли что-то такое.

\- Ты купил собачий ошейник?

\- Красивый, - уточняет Джеймс, странно ершистый, словно он ожидает, что его отругают, - очень большой, как для овчарки или типа того – черный, со стразами и таким аккуратным серебристым колечком спереди, но он застегивался на пряжку. У меня была такая фантазия... и иногда, когда у меня было время остаться наедине с самим собой, я...

Джеймс выглядит так, словно он только что осознал, к чему идет эта история, и Стив наполовину ожидает, что он расскажет о сложной процедуре связывания себя самого с использованием ошейника, но тут Джеймс словно полностью теряет дар речи.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит Стив, потому что не может быть, чтобы все было настолько плохо, что это оправдывало бы такое выражение лица Джеймса, - ты можешь мне рассказать. Ты можешь все мне рассказать, малыш, не бойся.

Джеймс с усилием сглатывает, его щеки розовеют.

\- Раньше я надевал его и просто... носил, - бормочет он, с таким выражением, словно это наиглупейшее, что он когда-либо произносил вслух. – Иногда я снимал при этом рубашку, а иногда дрочил, а иногда просто носил его какое-то время. От этого я ощущал себя се...эээ...

\- Ты ощущал себя сексуальным, - заканчивает за него Стив, улыбаясь. – То есть тебе нравится носить ошейник, потому что это приятно и от этого ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, но ты не хочешь, чтобы присутствовал аспект сексуального собственничества/подчинения.

\- Верно, - на выдохе говорит Джеймс, и его глаза немедленно находят глаза Стива, когда он садится ровнее и кивает. – Да, точно.

Стив кивает в ответ.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы ощущать себя сексуальным, - говорит ему Стив. – Думаешь, я ношу столько рубашек из ткани с лайкрой потому, что это полезно для моего здоровья?

Джеймс смеется, но одновременно потирает затылок и кивает.

\- Точно.

На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, пока Джеймс сжимает и разжимает руки, переплетает пальцы. Стив кладет одну теплую руку на колено Джеймсу, надеясь, что его это подбодрит.

\- Так ты уже выбрал какой-то или хочешь, чтобы мы повыбирали вместе? – Джеймс смотрит на него с раскрытым ртом. – Или твой собачий ошейник у тебя еще остался?

\- Эээ, - отвечает Джеймс, - в смысле, он где-то лежит, но... я хочу сказать, мы могли бы... Нет, я... – Джеймс вздыхает, делает ровный выдох через рот и пробует заново. – Я увидел один, который мне понравился, и он был достаточно дешевый и очень красивый. Я его уже заказал.

Стив медленно кивает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Хочешь носить его в моем присутствии или это личное?

\- Я, - начинает Джеймс, потом вытаскивает свой новый телефон и открывает на нем сайт. – Смотри!

Стив наклоняется к нему, прижимает к себе Джеймса и смотрит.

Джеймс нашел нечто действительно красивое, и это не удивляет Стива, учитывая талант Джеймса подбирать вещи вроде лака для ногтей и подводки для глаз и прочее подобное – да, Стив обратил на это внимание.

Ошейник представляет собой стандартный кусок (вероятно, искусственной) кожи, шире, чем Стив ожидал, поверх которого идет еще одна, более узкая полоска. Сзади есть пряжка, а спереди он украшен серебристым колечком в форме сердечка.

\- Он, - начинает Стив, и думает, стоит ли ему удивленно произнести «стоит три доллара» вслух.

\- Тебе не нравится, - голос Джеймса звучит так расстроенно, что Стив поднимает на него глаза.

\- Джеймс, - говорит он, - солнышко, ты должен дать мне шанс хотя бы на секунду перед тем, как настроиться на худший вариант развития событий, ладно?

Джеймс выглядит одновременно настороженно и пристыженно, но кивает в ответ.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, и Стив коротко целует его в висок.

\- Мне кажется, он очень красивый, я просто удивлен, что он стоил тебе три доллара.

\- Это доставка из Китая, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Я купил синий потому, что...

Стив ожидает чего-то вроде «потому что это подходит к цвету моих глаз», но, когда Джеймс медлит с ответом еще пару секунд, Стив опускает на него взгляд.

\- Потому что синий – это мой цвет, - говорит он, когда до него доходит, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, я.., - говорит он.

Стив приподнимает голову Джеймса за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Жду – не дождусь, - говорит Стив и нежно его целует.

Джеймс начинает медленно улыбаться, когда поцелуй заканчивается, но с заметным облегчением.

\- Ну вот, - замечает Стив, - относительно безболезненно прошло, правда?

Джеймс опускает глаза, потом бросает на Стива взгляд сквозь ресницы.

\- Относительно.

Стив ждет, пока он положит телефон, а потом набрасывается на него, опрокидывает Джеймса на диван.

\- Я тебе покажу «относительно», парень, - говорит он, но уже на половине фразы начинает хихикать, и Джеймс тоже давно уже смеется.


End file.
